Christmas at Elm Street
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: The Simpsons family decide to spend this years Christmas at a nearby town called Springwood. Yeah, you read that right. The place where Freddy Krueger lives. Elm Street. Read and Review! :D This Fanfiction isn't really gonna fit in with the A Nightmare On Elm Street timeline, so I apologize if this is gonna annoy you...
1. Chapter 1

Marge and Homer Simpson had decided to spend this years Christmas with Bart, Lisa and Maggie in a different town that almost had the same name as Springfield, but was only half the same.

As soon as they'd driven past the town's signpost, Bart and Lisa began to notice things that made them feel uneasy and suspicious.

"Are you sure this is the best place to spend Christmas?" asked Lisa, waving nervously at a group of girls who looked like a group of zombies.

The three girls just stared back at Lisa, too tired to do anything else.

Sitting down on a snow-covered bench, they were all sat there in silence, looking like they wanted to escape, to be anywhere else but in Elm Street, Springwood.

Homer and Marge were oblivious to the fact that nearly everyone there looked like they were half-dead from lack of sleep, so Marge replied, "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful Christmas here in Springwood, Lisa. After all, we're staying in a place where your father's friend used to live, and he seemed to like living there...until his son died in his sleep..."

Bart looked at Marge in disbelief, "Mom, can't you see that they all look like zombies?!"

"Bart, don't be so rude about the locals!" barked Homer, quickly turning around to glare sternly at Bart.

"But Homer-"

"You listen to your father, Bart-"

"But mom-"

"Oh, don't you start, Lisa!" exclaimed Marge, upset that her oldest daughter would side against her with her older brother.

Lisa sighed, looking down at her hands, "Sorry, mom..."

As soon as Homer had parked the car in front of a house that was next-door to what could be an old and deserted haunted house, the three girls that could pass as zombies finally stood up and slowly moved to stand in a circle.

"We have to get them out of here!" said one of the girls, who appeared to be the oldest of the three.

"But how?" asked the blonde-haired girl, looking depressed.

"I'm not sure yet, Kristen, but we'll try." Nancy said, determined that the new family in Elm Street would get out of there alive.

"That's if we're all not dead by Christmas." added Alice, stifling a yawn.

~0~0~

"You kids can go and explore the house while your mother and I unpack our things. But make sure you stay in the house, okay?"

"Okay." said Bart and Lisa.

Maggie nodded, and then quickly crawled along the floor to get to the room thats door was already wide open.

Jumping in the air to turn on the light, Maggie then climbed down the stairs into the basement.

Lisa and Bart had gone up the stairs to pick which room they wanted to stay in, so they didn't notice Maggie go down the stairs because they were too busy shoving each other out of the way to get to the biggest room first.

Maggie Simpson looked around at her surroundings as she climbed down the stairs.

When she was almost half-way down, Maggie thought to herself that the room could do with a bit of a clean as she landed on a heap of dust, making her sneeze.

Noticing that a little spider was about to fall out of its web, she bravely reached out towards the cobweb, and lost her balance, making her fall down the stairs.

Maggie landed with a loud splat onto the hard, cold floor of the basement, and it echoed throughout the entire house, alerting everyone in the house that something had happened.

Marge came running from one of the bedrooms in a hurry to get to where the noise had come from, and when she discovered that it was Maggie that might be in trouble, she skipped several stairs just to get to where Maggie was lying unconscious.

Almost falling down the basement stairs herself, as Marge had nearly twisted her right ankle, she gasped at the sight of the blood on the left side of Maggie's head.

"Homer! Call an ambulance now! Right now!"

~0~0~

20 minutes later, the ambulance finally arrived to the house where the Simpsons were staying for a week.

Nancy, Kristen and Alice had all seen the ambulance make its way over to the house that they all usually avoided, and Nancy grimaced as she said, "He hasn't killed one of them already, has he?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." replied Alice, a grim expression on her pale face.

"What's happened?" Kristen asked Lisa, as they carried Maggie out of the house on a small stretcher.

"Maggie fell down some stairs and hit her head on the basement floor! They think that she's in a coma!"

Nancy stared wide-eyed at Lisa in horror, "You've got to be kidding me! Not a coma!"

Then she whispered to Kristen and Alice, "She's gonna be stuck in a coma with Krueger! Maggie's not gonna make it!"

"Shit!" muttered Alice, face palming herself in frustration.

"Poor baby..." sighed Kristen, shaking her head with her eyes closed and her face looking down at the ground.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Hello :D Thanks for bothering to read this chapter/story! _**

**_Review what you think of the story so far! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the dreamworld had made Maggie very confused.

One, it wasn't anything like the basement she had been climbing down the stairs in, and two, there were loads of weird-looking metal things all around her that were making all the air around her boiling hot.

Also, what the hell was making that god awful screeching noise?!

Crawling around across the metal floor burned her hands, so she decided to stop crawling and think of a different way to explore her new surroundings.

Swing across on a rope like a monkey?

Or ask Santa Claus for help?

~0~0~

"Well, well, well, looks like I got myself a baby kill tonight."

A man that had a burned, disfigured face, a red and dark green striped sweater covering his mutilated chest, an old and tattered brown fedora hat and a trademark razor-clawed brown leather glove on his right hand had appeared out of nowhere in front of Maggie, looking at her with his teeth bared to try and intimidate her.

Maggie just took one look at him and started giggling.

He put a razor threateningly in front of her eyes, and instead of screaming and crying with fear, Maggie waved a tiny hand at the sharp razor in a dismissive way, still giggling loudly, not at all bothered by Freddy trying to scare her.

The burnt man sighed as he stared at Maggie, "Well, this is gonna be another shit night..."

Maggie's innocent eyes widened in shock, and she immediately stopped giggling merrily.

Santa Claus had said a bad word!

Freddy raised a hairless eyebrow at Maggie's shocked expression, "What? You never heard your mommy or daddy say a bad word before?"

Maggie shook her head.

Putting her arms up in the air, Maggie looked up expectantly at Freddy, giving him the puppy-dog eyes look.

Freddy frowned at Maggie in surprise, looked at his razor-gloved hand, shrugged, and then picked Maggie up into his arms, shaking his head in disbelief as he teleported to a different part of the dreamworld to find something to do with Maggie.

~0~0~

Sitting on a couch in front of a TV with Maggie sat down next to him, staring blankly at the TV screen as she sucked on her pacifier, Freddy muttered angrily to himself, "Well, there's not really gonna be any fun in killing a friggin' baby...especially when the baby thinks I'm fucking Santa Claus! Goddamnit!"

Peeking a look at Maggie as her attention was stolen by the TV screen, which was showing Itchy and Scratchy hacking each other to pieces, Freddy cautiously put a razor on Maggie's shoulder.

"Maybe this'll get the reaction I want from her." Freddy thought, grinning slightly.

Wondering what on earth was digging sharply into her shoulder, Maggie turned her gaze away from the TV screen to glare suspiciously at Freddy, who grinned creepily back at her.

Dragging the razor down from her shoulder to her elbow, a thin line of blood appeared, and Maggie's eyes filled with tears.

"There's a good baby, cry for Freddy." Freddy cooed at Maggie mockingly, his creepy grin turning sadistic at the sight of Maggie's blood.

~0~0~

As they all watched over Maggie's sleeping form, Marge started to get angry.

Looking up from Maggie, she glared at Bart and Lisa, her eyes burning with rage.

"Why didn't you two watch your sister? Why didn't you look after her for me while I was busy? Why?"

"Don't have a cow, mom, we're sorry!" exclaimed Bart, folding his arms defensively as he frowned defiantly at his mother.

"No! You are not sorry, Bart! You are not sorry at all!"

"I'm sorry, mom..." Lisa said timidly, worried how her mom would react to her words.

Marge rounded on Lisa, "I'm so disappointed in you both! Especially you, Lisa! Especially you!"

Homer walked back into the hospital room holding a packet of donuts, and this seemed to be the last straw for Marge.

"Right, that's it! Everybody get out of here and go back to the house seeing as none of you actually care!"

"Mom-"

"GO!"

"D'oh!" exclaimed Homer as he held the door open for Bart and Lisa, frowning at the donuts as he walked out of the room himself, letting the blue door slam shut behind him.

~0~0~

"All I wanted was to have a nice family Christmas, God. That's all I wanted. A nice Christmas... but instead Maggie gets hurt, and that's not alright with me!" sobbed Marge as she held Maggie's hand.

"What did the Simpsons do to deserve this misery, God?"

Something warm dripped onto her hand, and Marge screamed as she opened her eyes to see blood on her hand from Maggie's arm.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**

_Hopefully I fooled some of you into thinking that Freddy was going all soft on Maggie... XD _

_Thanks for the Reviews! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy was just about to lash out at Maggie once again, when he felt the familiar feeling he got when a child had entered his domain.

"You just got lucky, little bitch. I'll see you later..."

Maggie just stared at him as he disappeared, and then went back to looking at the TV screen like nothing had happened.

When he had fully disappeared, Maggie grinned as she imagined a bandage to wrap around her arm.

Saluting at the TV screen, Maggie followed where Freddy had gone, smirking.

~0~0~

Lisa wandered around the boiler room, thinking to herself that this was only a bad dream caused by the stress of what had happened to Maggie.

"If I just keep calm, then maybe this'll turn into a nice dream."

"Think again, bitch."

Lisa turned around with a shocked gasp.

"You just swore at me!"

Freddy facepalmed himself as he sighed, "Jesus Christ, what is it with you Simpson kids and swearing?"

"Things in my nightmares don't usually swear..."

Freddy shook his head, "Why the fuck am I still talking to you?!"

"Because we're having a conversation...?"

"Krueger, you leave her alone!"

Freddy turned around with a creepy grin to see a blonde-haired girl running towards them.

"Lisa, run!"

"This is just a bad dream!" exclaimed Lisa, throwing her hands up in the air.

Freddy chuckled darkly, "Oh no, little piglet, THIS is a bad dream!"

Grabbing Kristen roughly by the arm, he was about to shove her into the furnace that was what was behind the chains, which had appeared out of nowhere, but something stopped him.

Swinging on a rope like the badass that she is, Maggie Simpson came to the rescue like she usually sometimes did.

Power kicking Freddy out of the way, she grabbed Kristen and dropped her down next to Lisa, pointing frantically at the pipes.

Understanding what Maggie was trying to say, Kristen immediately grabbed Lisa's left arm and burned it on the pipe before burning a part of her own arm.

~0~0~

Covered in a cold sweat, Lisa Simpson woke up frightened and in a daze.

The burn on her left wrist was stinging like mad, so she stumbled out of bed to the bathroom sink, turning the cold tap on full blast.

"I need to go find the blonde girl." Lisa said quietly to herself as she stared at the angry red mark on her wrist.

~0~0~

Not even bothering to put on a coat and shoes, Lisa stomped barefoot out of the house to find Kristen.

Glad to see that Kristen had had the same idea as her, she saw Kristen waving at her as soon as she had stepped out of the house.

The cold air suddenly bit onto her bare skin, and she decided to step back inside of the house, waving at Kristen to come inside the warm house with her.

Kristen had been slightly more with it than Lisa, and was wearing a nightdress, a coat and socks on her feet.

Closing the front door as quietly as she could, Lisa whispered to Kristen, "What's going on, Kristen?"

"The burnt man you've just met is called Freddy Krueger, and he can kill you in your dreams, so be careful!"

Lisa gasped, "Maggie's stuck in a coma with a killer!"

Kristen's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Wow, you're pretty smart for an 8 year old, it usually takes people a little while to understand and believe...anyways, you can properly meet my friends Nancy and Alice tomorrow, and then you'll properly understand what you've just walked into... and one last thing...don't fall asleep."

Lisa nodded, and then Kristen walked out of the house, the door closing behind her to reveal the numbers 1428.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Hehehe, Freddy's gonna be so angry with Maggie...Oh, wait, that's a bad thing...! :0_**

**_Thanks for reading! :D_**


End file.
